


Last Case

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Episode: s04e05 Expire Erect, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shipper Ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Was Lucifer really going to try and end years of partnership just like that? Chloe confronts him and feelings come out.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Last Case

“Great last case, great partnership.”

He held his hand out to her to shake, and Chloe just stared at it for a moment.

Was this really it?

Was this where years of partnership ended? Just like that?

Chloe’s hand trembled as she reached out and took his, savouring the warmth of it in case that was the last time she ever got to hold his hand. She shook it gently, feeling his hand gripping hers firmly. Then much too soon he was pulling away.

Tears were quickly filling her eyes, her heart feeling like it was being crushed.

This couldn’t happen. Even if Lucifer didn’t want to be romantically with her, she couldn’t lose him as a work partner, she couldn’t lose him altogether.

She watched him turn, about to walk out of her life forever, and she couldn’t help it.

“W-wait- “

He paused and looked back at her and Chloe bit her trembling lip, trying to blink back the tears clouding her vision, not wanting to seem pathetic and hysterical. But she was deeply upset, and she couldn’t hide it.

“W-why…just why. I-I know I’ve messed up, I did a-awful things to you…I will never forgive myself for that…but y-you can’t just leave-“ she choked back a sob, her makeup smearing as her tears started to escape, trickling down her cheeks, “Y-you can’t just t-throw years of partnership aw-way like that.”

Lucifer blinked, seeing Chloe so upset, “Detective- “

“I-I don’t care if…if you’re with E-eve…I just can’t l-lose you for good. I n-need my partner.” She was crying now, soft sobs that shook her shoulders, “I’ll t-take any other p-punishment for w-what I d-did…just don’t l-l-leave me.”

Lucifer often underestimated his importance to people. So as a result, he didn’t think leaving Chloe’s partnership would be such a big deal, but seeing her breaking down into tears over it had him suddenly feeling awful for suggesting it, “Chloe-“ he walked a little closer, the desk still between them, “Please don’t cry I…I thought this would be best for us both…closure and so we can move on from this whole mess.”

Chloe tried to regain control over her feelings, but she really couldn’t. She was in pain, and so overwhelmed by all the craziness that had happened over the last few months, that it was all breaking her at last, “B-but I want t-this mess.” She confessed, “I-I want y-you in my life L-Lucifer, always.”

It was something she’d finally come to realize after battling internally for awhile, and to have Lucifer announce this after she’d figured that out hurt, made her feel like he didn’t want her in his life.

“D-do you not…not want me in y-yours anymore?” she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t, she’d done some very messed up things to him. It wasn’t entirely her fault, she was scared and manipulated, but she took responsibility for that regardless.

Lucifer blinked, was that how he’d made her feel? Unwanted? That was never his intention.

“No, I do, detective. I very much do I just…” he sighed, struggling to explain his thought process, and he realized that perhaps it was flawed, and he feared what he would have to admit aloud to remedy this, but he couldn’t just let Chloe stand there and cry.

“I suppose I’m…trying to move on from my…my feelings about you…because I’m with Eve now, and I don’t want them to get in the way…So, I suppose I thought the easiest way to do that would be to…shut you out and…stop working with you.” Lucifer realized his bad that now sounded, “But I realize that perhaps that was not the right solution.”

Chloe listened, her heart heavy as she heard him, realizing how messed up it was that they both still wanted each other, but something was always in the way. It was heartbreaking to say the least. They’d been dancing around each other for years, getting so close to finally becoming official, then another wrench would be thrown into the cogs and everything would be derailed again.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, unsure of what to say. Did she blurt out the truth that she was still very much in love with him? That seemed like a bad idea, because he was with Eve now, she’d technically screwed up their relationship this latest time, and Lucifer was trying to move on, so it was unfair to suddenly spring her feelings back on him, right?

Chloe wished she could be selfish, but it wasn’t in her nature. So, she held the feelings back, even if it hurt, and just whispered, “I-If that’s what you n-need…I understand but…I-I’d really really miss you.”

“As would I.” Lucifer was certain he’d be more miserable being without Chloe in his life at all, than just powering through and trying to ignore his lingering feelings for her. It would be hard, but he honestly didn’t want to stop working with her.

“S-so you’ll stay?” Chloe asked hopefully, eyes still glazed with tears.

Lucifer nodded, walking around the desk, “I couldn’t possibly risk ruining your case closure rate by letting you get put with some awful new partner who is much less handsome than me.”

Chloe managed a laugh, it sounded half like a sob, but she was so relieved. This was all still so complicated and messy, and not great. But at least she could still be around him, she wasn’t losing him.

And with that she wrapped her arms tightly around him, nestling her face into his shirt with a heavy sigh of relief, so glad that she’d talked him round.

Lucifer looked down in surprise but soon wrapped his arms back around Chloe, holding her close and closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against her head, rubbing her back gently with one hand, “I’ll be around to annoy you for a very long time, detective. Don’t worry.”

“Good.” She murmured back.

A few moments later, Ella walked inside, and smiled at the cute moment, “Sorry to break up the adorable hug, but we have more info on the case. It isn’t over.”

The pair broke apart fairly quickly, Chloe rubbing her eyes and Lucifer straightening his suit jacket, “Do you?” he looked to Chloe and smiled gently, “Well come along then partner.”

Chloe smiled back and walked out of the office by his side.


End file.
